My Idol
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Tentu saja Taetae akan menjadi sangat keren kala-" -Yoongi / "Ssstt Diamlah hyung. Sebentar lagi bagianku.." -Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **My Idol**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Chibi!Taehyung

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! MPreg! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

Entire story based on Yoongi Point of View.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil bangku sebelah kemudi saat suamiku masuk dan menyerahkan buah hati kami kepadaku. Jam belajar Taehyung baru saja selesai di _kindergarten_ jadi kami baru saja menjemputnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Biasanya aku akan menjemput Taehyung seorang diri mengingat Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sepertinya jadwal Jimin tidak begitu padat hari ini yang membuatnya dapat menemaniku menjemput Taehyung. Lagipula, mengingat aku yang sedang mengandung buah hati kami yang kedua membuat Jimin menjadi lebih protektif kepadaku.

" _Eomma_ halooooo~!" Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu semangat dengan tangan kecilnya yang melambai saat menyapaku begitu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Halo sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Aku merapikan helaian rambut Taehyung yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya memotong rambut dalam waktu dekat.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan _eomma_. Dan Taetae melipat bunga kertas untuk _eomma_ saat dikelas tadi. Sebentar akan Taetae tunjukan!" Taehyung memekik senang sebelum mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Aduh.. Taetae simpan dimana sih tadi? Kan sudah Taetae masukin kedalam tas.. Dimana yaaaa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung yang begitu menggemaskan. "Taehyungie ingat untuk selalu mengecek kembali barang-barang kamu sebelum pulang, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk heboh sambil terus mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Membuat poninya terayun keatas dan kebawah. "Taetae sudah mengecek, _eomma_. Sebentar, _eomma._ Taehyung pasti menemukannya... AH! Ini dia!" Taehyung mengeluarkan setangkai bunga kertas yang terlipat berantakan khas anak TK dengan tangkai yang terbuat dari sedotan kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menerima bunga yang Taehyung berikan kepadaku. "Ini sangat cantik, Taehyungie. Terima kasih."

Taehyung menepuk dadanya bangga, "Tentu saja, _eomma_! Kata _seonsaengnim_ , bunga buatan Taehyung sangat bangus dan _eomma_ pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya."

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat seberapa antusiasnya Taehyung saat ini. Mengecup pipinya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya pada pangkuanku. "Ya, tentu saja _eomma_ sangat senang menerimanya."

Taehyung menyamankan posisi duduknya pada pangkuanku saat Jimin yang sedari tadi menyusun barang-barang di bagasi masuk ke dalam mobil. "Taehyung, jangan terlalu bersandar pada _eomma_. Kasihan adik bayi di dalam perut _eomma_ kalau kamu bersandar begitu."

Taehyung mengerjap pelan sebelum bangkit dari pangkuanku dan menatap sedih kearah perutku yang masih berusia empat bulan. Belum terlalu besar kalau tidak dilihat secara teliti. "Aduh, maafkan _oppa_ ya adik bayi. _Oppa_ tidak sengaja." Taehyung mengusap perutku dan menciuminya berkali-kali. Seolah dia berbuat suatu kesalahan besar dan dengan meminta maaf begitu adik bayinya di dalam sana akan memaafkannya.

Aku tertawa geli. Aku dan Jimin bahkan belum mengecek gender anak kedua kami kelak, tapi Taehyung dengan begitu percaya dirinya menyebut dirinya sebagai ' _Oppa_ '. "Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Adik bayi tidak terganggu dengan kamu di pangkuan _eomma_ kok."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , aku tidak mau kamu merasa sesak kalau memangku Taehyung seperti itu."

Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir Jimin yang sangat kentara. Hal itu membuatku lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum maklum. Jimin hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dan aku senang akan hal itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Aku lebih tidak mau Taehyung duduk sendirian di kursi belakang."

Aku menggendong tubuh Taehyung dan kembali meletakannya di pangkuanku, "Ayo kita pulang."

Jimin memandang ragu kearahku sekali lagi sebelum menjalankan mobil kami. Dan aku berakhir mencium pipinya demi meyakinkannya. Apa aku sudah menyebutkan seberapa protektifnya Jimin kepadaku yang sedang hamil?

Taehyung tidak menghentikan celotehan semangatnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tentang bagaimana _seonsaengnim_ memuji suaranya saat bernyanyi, atau dirinya yang memainkan instrumen 'bintang kecil' dengan sangat baik di piano, atau anak laki-laki bernama Jungkook yang menjadi teman mainnya, atau seberapa menyebalkannya si tinggi Namjoon yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Taehyung punya terlalu banyak cerita untuk diceritakan dan aku rela meluangkan waktuku demi mendengarkannya seharian penuh.

Taehyung bahkan tidak berhenti berceloteh riang saat Jimin memparkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir sebuah restoran daging domba kesukaanku. Jimin selalu membawaku kemari, bahkan sebelum kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kebiasaan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Ayo turun, Taehyung. Kita akan makan siang dan mengisi perut kecilmu." Jimin meraih Taehyung dari pangkuanku dan menyundulkan kepalanya iseng kearah perut Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh geli sambil memegangi kepala Jimin dan merapalkan berhenti berkali-kali.

Aku ikut tertawa saat melihat Jimin dan Taehyung yang bergitu akrab. Rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Sungguh membuat hidupku bahagia dan sempurna. "Hey, Jimin. Ayo turun. Aku lapar." Aku mencoba menyudahi perang kecil-kecilan ayah-anak di depanku karena sepertinya kehidupan lain di dalam perutku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Jimin menunjukan senyum kekanakannya bahkan setelah hampir memiliki dua orang buah hati kepadaku. Lalu menggendong Taehyung untuk turun dari mobil melalui sisi pintunya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan menuruni mobil mengingat mobil Jimin yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan mobil kebanyakan. Biasanya Jimin akan membukakan pintu dan membantuku turun. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya yang sudah menggendong Taehyung.

"Hati-hati, _hyung_. Kenapa kamu tidak menunggu aku membukakan pintu?" Jimin meraih tanganku cepat sebelum kakiku menapak pada tanah. Taehyung berada di lengan Jimin yang lainnya sambil berkedip polos kearahku. " _Eomma_ baik-baik saja?"

Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku pada kedua orang paling penting di hidupku. Sambil mengusap pelan perutku, aku membalas pertanyaan Taehyung, "Ya, _eomma_ baik-baik saja, Tae-ya. _Appa_ hanya terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mendengar Jimin berdecak kecil, lalu melingkarkan tangannya posesif keseliling pinggangku, menuntunku masuk ke dalam restoran, "Aku tidak berlebihan, _hyung_. Hanya cemas."

Dan aku mengerti itu. Hanya saja kecemasan Jimin itu memang berlebihan. Demi Tuhan, yang aku lakukan tadi hanya turun dari mobilnya.

Jimin menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan aku duduk, lalu mendudukan Taehyung di sebelah tubuhnya. Biasanya Taehyung akan merengek agar dapat duduk di sampingku, tapi semenjak usia kehamilanku menginjak usia tiga bulan, Jimin mulai membuat Taehyung duduk dengannya saat makan. Katanya sih agar aku bisa lebih makan lebih santai dan agar Taehyung belajar bahwa dia akan menjadi kakak yang harus berbagi diriku dengan adiknya nanti.

Taehyung memberontak awalnya. Taehyung terlalu menempel dan manja padaku sejak kecil, wajar saja dia tidak mau dipisahkan begitu, meskipun hanya saat makan. Tapi kurasa insting ' _Oppa_ ' dalam diri Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengalah begitu saja dan membiasakan diri duduk bersebelahan dengan Jimin. Meninggalkan tempat kosong di sebelahku untuk adik bayinya yang manis.

Jimin memesankan daging domba dalam porsi besar untukku. Semenjak kehamilanku, selera makanku benar-benar meningkat. Berat badanku bahkan sudah naik beberapa kilogram dari yang seharusnya. Dan ini jauh lebih cepat daripada saat aku mengandung Taehyung. Dan Jimin bilang dia semakin suka dengan tubuhku yang membulat. "Hyung terlihat sangat manis dan benar-benar menggemaskan," begitu katanya.

"-terus kan _eomma_ , tadi Namjoon mengganggu Seokjin sampai menangis di kelas. Namjoon nakal sekali kan? Terus kan terus-"

Tiba-tiba celotehan Taehyung terpotong saat televisi restoran yang dipasang di depan meja kami menampilkan _music video_ dari salah satu boyband paling naik daun saat ini. Boyband yang membuatku tergila-gila beberapa tahun lalu. "Uah~! Uah~! _Eomma_ lihat ituuuu..." Taehyung menunjuk-nunjuk antusias pada layar televisi yang menampilkan betapa kerennya Bangtan Sonyeondan di dalam video klip mereka.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat manik Taehyung yang berbinar semangat. Aku akan terlihat seperi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu terhadap apapun yang berbau Bangtan Sonyeondan. Meskipun mungkin aku tetap akan terlihat seperti itu saat ini. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

"Apa Taetae mau menjadi _idol_ saat besar nanti?" Iseng-iseng aku bertanya yang mendapat anggukan cepat super heboh dari Taehyung. "MAU! Mauuuuuu~Taetae mau jadi _idol_ seperti itu, _eomma_. Pasti keren sekali!"

"Tentu saja Taetae akan menjadi sangat keren kala-"

"Ssstt~ Diamlah _hyung_. Sebentar lagi bagianku.." Jimin melempar tatapan kesal kekanakannya saat video klip Bangtan Sonyeondan menampilkan wajah Jimin yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat bibir tebal yang selalu aku kecup itu mengerucut maju beberapa senti. Ya, kalian benar sekali. Jimin adalah salah satu personil Bangtan Sonyeondan yang membuat aku tergila-gila beberapa tahun lalu. Dan jatuh cinta beberapa tahun terakhir. Bahkan aku melahirkan keturunan dari salah satu member Bangtan Sonyeondan paling menyebalkan itu.

Sungguh kalau saja aku tahu bagaimana sifat Jimin dibalik kamera, aku tidak akan menghabiskan masa remajaku dengan tergila-gila padanya. Mengaguminya setiap hari. Dan aku akan mencuci otak teman sekelasku agar tidak menyukai Bangtan Sonyeondan. Karena Jimin yang keren dan seksi hanya ada diatas panggung. Oke, coret bagian seksinya karena Jimin yang sialan akan terlihat seksi dimana saja. Tapi sungguh, Jimin akan benar-benar berubah dibalik layar.

"Lihat! _Appa_ keren sekaliiiii~!" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin antusias sambil menunjuk kearah layar saat Jimin mendapatkan bagian _solo dance_ nya. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyusap sayang rambut Taehyung, "Apakah Taehyung juga mau menari seperti itu?"

Dan Jimin kembali mendapatkan anggukan cepat nerulang kali dari Taehyung. Membuat Jimin semakin terkekeh gemas dan mengecupi wajah Taehyung, "Tenang saja, _appa_ akan mengajarkan Taehyung cara menari yang keren seperti itu."

Setelahnya, Taehyung hanya memekik antusias dan menirukan tarian yang Jimin tarikan di _music video_ itu. Gerakannya abstrak, khas anak kecil. Tapi Jimin akan selalu memujinya dengan segala kebanggannya. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum gemas saat melihat Taehyung yang terlihat begitu senang dan puas dapat menari dengan baik di depan ayahnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, jika aku bisa mendapatkan pemandangan Jimin dan buah hati kami seperti ini setiap harinya, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku berakhir dengan menikahi lelaki ini. Lagipula, setiap kali aku melihat Jimin, aku merasakan perasaan hangat itu kembali memenuhi dadaku.

"-sayang _. Hyungie_ ~"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari Jimin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Oh, apakah aku baru saja berkhayal tentang Jimin lagi? Sial, rasanya wajahku sedang memerah saat ini.

"Ada apa, Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum saat mendapati diriku yang sedang berkhayal beberapa saat lalu. Membawa tangannya mengusap pelan pada rambutku. "Daging dombamu sudah datang, _hyung_. Ayo dimakan sebelum dingin."

Aku melihat ke tengah meja makan kami dan baru menyadari bahwa sepiring besar daging domba siap dibakar sudah tersaji disana. Jimin bahkan sudah membakar beberapa potong dan Taehyung sudah sibuk dengan beberapa potong di piring kecilnya. Aku terkekeh melihat Taehyung yang masih kesulitan menggunakan sumpitnya. Membuatnya berkali-kali gagal menyendokkan potongan daging kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Makan dengan benar, Taetae-ah," aku mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan mengusapkannya pada pinggiran bibir Taehyung yang berlumur saus daging. Taehyung hanya mengerjap polos dan melanjutkan usahanya menggunakan sumpit untuk mengapit daging domba.

"Jja~ _Eomma_ juga harus makan."

Jimin menyumpitkan sepotong daging domba ukuran besar ke depan mulutku. Menungguku menerima dan mengunyahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka mulutku, menerima suapan dari Jimin.

"Begitu dong, _hyung_. Jangan hanya menghayalkanku dan lupa dengan daging dombamu. Aku tahu aku tampan tapi adik bayi didalam sana butuh asupan makanan," Jimin terkekeh jahil saat daging domba itu sudah dalam kunyahanku.

Manikku membulat tidak terima, meskipun aku dapat merasakan kedua pipiku yang menghangat. "Aku tidak memikirkan kamu, Jimin! Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Dan setelahnya Jimin hanya terbahak. Diikuti dengan Taehyung yang aku tidak tahu kenapa terlihat begitu memihak pada Jimin. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai Taehyung kecilku berubah nakal seperti Jimin. Aku tidak yakin aku akan sanggup mengurus dua Jimin dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo reader-nim sekalian. Syubsyubchim balik bawain satu coret-coret iseng lagi. Yang ini terinspirasi dari meme yang hampir sama dengan cerita di atas. Mungkin ada beberapa yang tahu meme itu.

Sebenarnya syubsyub berekspektasi lebih dalam menulis fanfic ini. Syubsyub merasa ada yang kurang tapi syubsyub ga nemu dimana. Udah berulang kali dibaca dan coba di edit ceritanya tapi ending up sama aja. Jadi mohon di maafkan kalau misalnya fanfic kali ini mengecewakan.

Dan please, jangan minta sequel. Karena syubsyub ga kepikiran untuk buat cerita lanjutannya kalo mau ada sequel. Itu dede bayi kedua MinYoon cuma penambah bumbu manis aja, biar Yunginya kelihatan makin manis dengan perut buncit dan badan berisi kaya Kumamon. Biar si bantet makin cinta.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
